


Категории нормальности

by Little_Queenie



Category: British Actor RPF, Zendaya (Musician)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Multi, Polyamory, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 02:30:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18489445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Queenie/pseuds/Little_Queenie
Summary: Том неожиданно для самого себя понимает — он не хочет выбирать.





	Категории нормальности

— Это безумие.

Том долго размышляет, как ему поступить. Промолчать? Признаться сразу обоим или только одному из них? Все варианты казались неправильными, в любом случае причиняющими неудобства одной из сторон. Как вообще _он_  — воспитанный в самой обычной семье, с традиционными моральными принципами, не обделенный вниманием (а это, согласно источникам в интернете, многократно изучаемым Томом долгими ночами, одна из причин возникновения _таких_ чувств) — умудрился в это все вляпаться?

Он тяжело вздыхает. Тесса, встрепенувшись, поворачивается к нему и смотрит внимательными темными глазами, будто безмолвно спрашивая: «Ну и что мы с этим будем делать?». Том невольно улыбается и опускает ладонь на голову собаки, мягко поглаживая серую шерсть, на что Тесса вздыхает примерно так же тяжело, как хозяин чуть ранее. С губ Тома срывается короткий смешок. Нервное.

И дело ведь не в том, что он боится непринятия со стороны семьи (если вообще решится им рассказать). На этот счет у него нет абсолютно никаких волнений — несмотря на пресловутую «традиционность», родители примут его любым и с любыми отношениями, а братьям, по большому счету, пофиг на его личную жизнь — своих забот хватает. Ведь когда несколько лет назад Том, краснея и бледнея одновременно, признался, что встречается с Харрисоном, папа улыбнулся и сказал: «Это твой выбор, и мы его поддерживаем», мама обняла и заявила, что главное для нее — чтоб дети были счастливы, а наблюдательные двойняшки, как выяснилось, и вовсе спорили на то, расколется Том перед семьей или нет. К слову, Сэм тогда проиграл Гарри десятку. Разве что Пэдди проигнорировал слова старшего брата, увлеченно возясь с игрушками и не слушая чужих разговоров.

Харрисон невозможный. Невозможно красивый, невозможно солнечный, невероятно умный, милый, искренний и добрый парень. Том любит его сколько себя помнит — как бы банально не звучало, к Харрисону возникла любовь с первого взгляда. Он до сих пор вспоминает то трепетное чувство, охватившее его изнутри в их первую встречу. Харрисон, будучи неисправимым романтиком, называет это ощущение «бабочки в животе», от чего Том отмахивается и ехидничает.

Харрисон уютный. От него веет домом даже тогда, когда он надевает очередной дизайнерский костюм и делает ту зализанную прическу, которая его раздражает. Том притворно ворчит, когда Остерфилд собирается на модный показ, ведь ему гораздо больше нравится лицезреть возлюбленного в старых джинсах и футболке рядом с собой, а не на фото в компании каких-то смазливых мальчиков и девочек; Том ненавидит посещать подобные мероприятия и никогда в жизни не признается, что Харрисон в этих деловых, а порой даже слишком вычурных костюмах — его личный кинк, от которого крышу сносит напрочь. Он умиляется с него во время просмотра ужастиков, позволяя прятать лицо за своим плечом или обнимая и притягивая его к груди; залипает во время совместных занятий в спортзале, вследствие чего отвлекается от собственных упражнений; до боли в скулах смеется над его шутками; бесконечно, бесконечно _любит_.

Том знает Харрисона как самого себя, Харрисон знает Тома даже лучше. Они идеальная пара, и никто другой им не нужен. Так думает Том — до определенного момента.

Зендая врывается в его жизнь ярким сумасшедшим вихрем, сочетающим красоту, талант, ум и отменное чувство юмора с замашками отъявленной пацанки «с района» и кокетством. Не влюбиться в нее невозможно. Тома тянет к ней будто магнитом, и он не в силах остановиться. Ей хочется восхищаться, ее хочется обнимать. Зендая яркая и сексуальная, естественная и по-особенному очаровательная, загадочная и в то же время простая — Том влюбляется в каждую ее черту.

Том почти каждый день безбожно флиртует с ней на съемочной площадке и вне ее пределов, а позже оборачивается к Харрисону, который всегда рядом, и украдкой дарит ему быстрый поцелуй или прикосновение, далекое от дружеского. Он ловит удивленный взгляд Зендаи и виновато улыбается.

Том неожиданно для самого себя понимает — он не хочет выбирать.

Тесса, внезапно встрепенувшись, спрыгивает с постели и выбегает в коридор. Том вздрагивает, отвлекаясь от мыслей. В комнате стало слегка темнее — интересно, сколько часов он пролежал на кровати за размышлениями? У него слегка затекла шея, и он выпрямляется, с каким-то болезненным наслаждением разминая уставшие от одного положения мышцы.

В коридоре скрипит половица, и в спальню заходит Харрисон, на ходу стягивая с себя свитер. От него пахнет свежестью улицы, приятным парфюмом и чем-то сладким — наверняка снова заходил в любимый кондитерский магазин. Том расплывается в улыбке.

— Как погуляли?

— Отлично. Я купил пирожные.

— Я уже понял, — хмыкает Том. Он молчит несколько секунд и, наконец, решается. — Слушай, я… Нам надо поговорить.

Харрисон поднимает брови.

— Что-то случилось?

— Ну… — Том разводит руками, не зная, с чего начать. Он уже жалеет о том, что вообще заикнулся об этом, когда на первом этаже внезапно раздается шум и собачий лай. — Кажется, Тесса и Монти что-то не поделили, — он срывается с постели и почти бегом несется вниз.

Ему становится невыносимо жарко. Он спотыкается, едва не падает прямо на бегущих к нему навстречу собак и замечает, что они абсолютно довольны жизнью и даже не думали что-либо «делить». Он треплет обоих по головам, и собаки убегают в другую комнату.

— Том? — появляется за его спиной Харрисон.

Том беспомощно смотрит на него.

— Чаю хочешь? — предлагает Харрисон, и Том кивает. Харрисон щелкает кнопкой на чайнике, достает кружки и упаковку с пакетиками. Том садится за стол, не глядя на Хаза. Тот молчит, терпеливо ожидая, пока Холланд не начнет говорить, и Том ему за это благодарен — за то, что не давит и не задает вопросов. Ему и так чертовски сложно.

Харрисон ставит перед ним горячую кружку с опущенным внутрь чайным пакетиком. Том наблюдает за тем, как вода в ней постепенно приобретает теплый терракотовый цвет. Харрисон устраивается напротив, разворачивает обертку на одном из пирожных.

— Я тебя люблю, — вдруг выдает Том.

— Спасибо, — безмятежно отвечает Харрисон. Том нервно хмыкает, и выдает следующую фразу на одном дыхании, не задумываясь:

— А еще я, кажется, влюблен в Зендаю.

Харрисон замирает всего на секунду — и она кажется Тому бесконечно долгой.

— Я в курсе, — говорит он абсолютно спокойно.

Щеки Тома алеют так сильно, что он может почувствовать исходящий от них жар даже не касаясь ладонями лица — достаточно просто поднести их поближе.

— Ч-чего ты сейчас сказал?

— Ой, да брось, — Харрисон пожимает плечами, беспечно откусывая пирожное. — Я что, по-твоему, совсем идиот? Не замечаю, _как_ ты смотришь на нее, _что_ говоришь ей? Дорогой мой, ты так предсказуем, если честно.

Том чувствует себя так, будто его внезапно ударили по голове подушкой — не больно, но из равновесия вышибло. Он тупо моргает, молча глядя на Остерфилда, пока тот чопорно пьет чай и ест пирожное. Разве что палец не оттопырил, как истинный аристократ.

— Земля вызывает Холланда! — Харрисон щелкает пальцами у Тома перед глазами, и он приходит в себя. Механически отхлебнув сразу половину слегка остывшего чая из своей кружки, он неловко пожимает плечами.

— Ты меня ненавидишь, да?

— Нет. Поначалу я злился, конечно, только виду не подавал. Потом успокоился и подумал: перебесишься, и все вернется на круги своя. А после осознал — ты не трофей, чтоб за тебя соревнования устраивать. Решай сам, с кем хочешь быть. Я приму любой твой выбор.

— А если я не хочу делать выбор? — резко спрашивает Том.

— Не понял?

— Я не хочу выбирать одного из вас. Я хочу быть и с тобой, и с ней. Это эгоистично, наверно, но…

— Погоди-ка, — Харрисон прищуривается. — А ты с ней вообще говорил на эту тему, нет?

— Пока нет.

— Ну так поговори.

— Хаз, я _тебя_ спрашиваю. Как _ты_ к этому отнесешься?

Харрисон молчит ровно три минуты.

— Я же сказал — я приму любой твой выбор. Даже если его, как такового, и нет.

Том резко поднимается со стула, перегибается через стол и обхватывая ладонями лицо Остерфилда, целует его так яростно, что тот неловко взмахивает руками в попытке удержаться, не опрокинувшись на спину вместе со стулом (и Томом сверху).

— Погоди, погоди, — быстро говорит он, отстраняясь от Тома. Такой поцелуй обычно намекает на секс, и он встает на ноги. — Давай не на кухне только.

— Давай, — соглашается Том и ведет его в спальню. Он чувствует себя окрыленным и в то же время сбитым с толку. И хотя ему еще предстоит достаточно сложных разговоров, сейчас он предпочитает ни о чем не думать. Ни о чем и ни о ком, кроме самого близкого человека.

Ночью, когда Том, негромко похрапывая, видит десятый сон, Харрисон зависает на кухне с ноутбуком и все теми же пирожными. Он изучает историю браузера в телефоне Тома (он никогда не пользуется инкогнито, а пароль от смартфона Харрисон знает давно — у них между собой нет вообще никаких секретов), а потом долго-долго вчитывается в различные статьи и исследования. И, устало потирая глаза и переносицу, думает, что после сегодняшнего не стоит даже и пытаться попасть в категорию «нормальные». У всех свои критерии нормальности. У них с Томом, видимо, именно такие.

 

***

Том нервничает так сильно, что дрожат руки и голос срывается. Харрисон заботливо предлагает ему отменить встречу, но он отказывается — решать вопрос с Зендаей необходимо как можно быстрее. Харрисон дарит ему подбадривающую улыбку и вызывает такси — взбудораженному и выбитому из колеи Тому за руль нельзя, а собственное присутствие на встрече Харрисон мудро считает лишним.

Он едет в отель, в котором остановилась прилетевшая в Лондон по работе Зендая, на ватных ногах поднимается на нужный этаж и замирает перед дверью ее номера. Но стоит он там недолго — дверь открывается буквально через пару мгновений, и Зендая берет его за руку, втягивая внутрь.

— Привет. Че застыл? — ее тон беззаботный, она приветливо улыбается.

Том приходит в себя.

— Нам поговорить надо.

— Ага, я знаю, — усмехается она. — Присаживайся.

— Зен, я… — он делает глубокий вдох, пропустив мимо ушей ее последнюю фразу. — Я влюбился. В тебя.

Зендая молчит. Присев на край постели, она складывает руки в замок.

— Да неужели.

— Издеваешься? — Том ошалело хлопает ресницами.

— Самую малость, — она хитро улыбается. — Все эти улыбочки, касания якобы случайные. Я давно не маленькая девочка, и вежливость от флирта отличать умею. Но ты в отношениях с Харрисоном, насколько я знаю. Зачем тогда все это?

— Я в отношениях с ним, да. И хочу быть в отношениях с тобой. И с ним тоже.

Теперь очередь Зендаи быть шокированной. Она изумленно смотрит на Тома, затем осматривается по сторонам, будто ждет, что из шкафа или из ванной выскочит человек и скажет «улыбнитесь, вас снимает скрытая камера!». Разумеется, никто не появляется, и она спрашивает:

— Это как?

Холланд шумно выдыхает.

— Ты что-то чувствуешь ко мне?

— Допустим.

— Я не хочу выбирать. Не хочу терять одного из вас, или же вас обоих. Но я хочу, чтобы все были счастливы, и если ты хочешь со мной встречаться, то…

— То ты предлагаешь тройничок? — колко спрашивает Зендая. Том краснеет.

— Не совсем.

Он пускается в долгие объяснения, сопровождая свои чувства цитатами, научными фактами, ссылками на всевозможные интервью, исследования и реальные истории. Все это время Зендая смотрит на него с непередаваемым выражением лица, опустив подбородок на сложенные в замок руки и упираясь локтями в колени.

— … я до сих пор не могу поверить в то, что Харрисон нормально к этому отнесся. Мне кажется, что вернувшись домой, я не обнаружу ни его вещей, ни его самого, и что недавний разговор — всего лишь его шутка, или даже месть за мои чувства к тебе. Ну, так… что скажешь?

Зендая выпрямляется. Том не может понять ее взгляда, но холодеет внутри, когда она встает и, повернувшись к нему спиной, отходит к окну.

— Это сложно, Холланд. Мне нужно все обдумать. Если ты не против, то я хотела бы побыть одна.

Том чувствует себя разбитым. Хоть он и не получил отказ, согласия он так же не услышал. На полпути к двери он оборачивается:

— Позвони мне.

— Да, — не оборачиваясь, отвечает Зендая.

Том понимает, что больше ему здесь делать нечего.

 

***

Спустя неделю Зендая действительно звонит. Говорит, что снова прилетает в Лондон, и предлагает встретиться втроем. Том немедленно приглашает ее к себе — _к ним_  — домой, и услышав «хорошо», едва сдерживает ликующий вопль. Харрисон готовит ужин, Том зачем-то делает уборку (хотя с момента предыдущей прошло два дня). Все кажется идиллией, и лишь тема предстоящего разговора заставляет Тома покрываться мурашками.

— Все будет хорошо, — говорит Харрисон, обнимая его за плечи.

Зендая прибывает ровно к назначенному времени. Она держится уверенно, когда заходит в дом, чем вызывает восхищение, щебечет о чем-то совершенно банальном, вроде погоды, и Харрисон с готовностью поддерживает ее. Том обалдело наблюдает за ними, не в силах сказать хоть что-то. Он должен слушать разговор, ведь сейчас решается важнейший вопрос, — но не может из-за волнения, захлестывающего его с головой. И ему все кажется настолько _правильным_ , чертовски гармоничным, что это даже доходит до абсурда.

— Холланд, очнись! — окликает его Зендая. Оказывается, они уже переместились в гостиную и расположились на диване. — Ты вообще слушаешь, что я говорю?

— Нет, — честно признается он.

С губ Харрисона слетает смешок.

— Ты совсем разучился концентрироваться.

— Я разучился быть спокойным, — отрезает Том. — Давайте уже закончим с этим, а?

— Да уже закончили, — говорит Хаз. Том непонимающе смотрит на него.

— В смысле?

— Ну, если собрать вкратце все то, что я сказала, пока ты витал в облаках, то… я решила попробовать, — вмешивается Зендая, и Том чувствует, как земля уходит у него из-под ног. — Каждый сам выбирает категории нормальности, правда? Ты мне небезразличен, и Харрисону тоже. А мы небезразличны тебе. Не знаю, что из этого получится, но… попробовать стоит, верно?

Тому вдруг становится безумно хорошо. Он улыбается и взглядом будто спрашивает разрешения у Харрисона на то, что собирался сделать уже давно. Остерфилд еле заметно кивает, и Том наклоняется к Зендае, нежно ее целуя. Она моментально краснеет. И куда подевалась ее обычная невозмутимость?..

— Тебе разве не хочется меня сейчас убить? — спрашивает она, глядя на Харрисона. Том берет ее за руку, и она осторожно сжимает пальцы в ответ.

— Как ни странно, нет, — отвечает он. — Но это не значит, что я не ревную. Чтобы добиться успехов в этом… кхм, эксперименте, нам нужно быть честными и не скрывать _любых_ своих чувств. Договорились?

Том и Зендая одновременно кивают. И обстановка вдруг становится проще, и дышать легче. Они все неловко смеются, и Том предлагает посмотреть какой-нибудь фильм. Харрисон внезапно предлагает мистический триллер. И когда он во время очередной жуткой сцены вдруг утыкается лицом в плечо не Тому, а Зендае, а она легонько похлопывает его по коленке, не отводя взгляда от экрана гигантской плазмы, Том думает, что у них, возможно, все получится.

 

***

Том уверен, что решение встречаться втроем было одним из лучших в его жизни. Он наблюдает за тем, как постепенно притираются друг к другу Харрисон и Зендая, из категории «друзья» превращаясь в категорию «влюбленные». Как медленно, но верно исчезают ничтожные остатки ревности из взгляда Харрисона, и пропадает легкая скованность из поведения Зендаи; как их прикосновения друг к другу становятся естественными, взгляды интимными, слова откровенными. Когда они впервые целуются _не с Томом_ , у Холланда дыхание перехватывает, и он с трудом сдерживается от того, чтоб не вклиниться между ними, требуя внимания и к себе, желая почувствовать их поцелуи одновременно. Зендая мучительно краснеет, отстраняясь от Харрисона, а у него на губах появляется совершенно глупая улыбка, и он осторожно, будто спрашивая не требующегося разрешения, кладет руку ей на спину, притягивая ее в свои объятия. Холланд раньше и не предполагал, что Зендая умеет так очаровательно смущаться, а она прячет лицо в ладони и тихо-тихо, но абсолютно довольно смеется.

Том светится от счастья — у них действительно _получается_.

Они держат свои отношения в тайне от родителей. В конце-концов, какие-то вещи о своих детях не стоит знать даже самым продвинутым мамам и папам. Они водят за нос папарацци и фанатов: вчера Том был в компании Харрисона на футбольном матче, сегодня Харрисон на модном показе вместе с Зендаей, а завтра Том в Лос-Анджелесе посещает ювелирный магазин и, вау, он был замечен около дома Зендаи! И никто во целом мире не догадывается, что они то и дело встречаются где-то втроем, если не заняты съемками, показами или не проводят время с кем-то из круга друзей и семьи.

Постепенно лондонский дом Хаза и Тома становится домом для троих.

 

***

Зендая сидит на диване, подогнув под себя ноги, и строчит кому-то километровое сообщение. На ней свободная серая толстовка, отобранная у Тома, который в свою очередь отобрал ее у Харрисона, и спортивные штаны. Забавный пучок на голове и полное отсутствие косметики — она выглядит по-домашнему уютно.

— Сегодня в планах пицца и Нетфликс, — оповещает она, не отрываясь от телефона. — Пиццу Бабуля уже заказала.

Харрисон усмехается, вытирая голову большим полотенцем — он только что из душа.

— А я думал, сегодня в планах горячая ночь.

— Ага, скажи это Тому, — она указывает на вошедшего в гостиную Холланда. У него на лице выражение смертельной усталости, и вместо приветствия он молча падает на диван, подползает поближе к Зендае и, устроив голову у нее на коленях, утыкается лицом ей в живот. Она убирает телефон и слегка взъерошивает его волосы. — Как прошла презентация?

— Утомительно. Больше никогда на подобное не пойду.

Харрисон поднимает брови, и Зендая кивает — мол, ага, это мы уже слышали. Они улыбаются друг другу. Хаз встает с кресла, подходя ближе. Том разворачивается к нему лицом, почувствовав движение рядом.

Харрисон наклоняется и целует Тома. Зендая умильно улыбается, глядя на них, после чего треплет Остерфилда по макушке и предпринимает попытку освободить ноги из-под чужого тела. Том не пускает ее, обхватив рукой за талию, и она смеется, тщетно пытаясь спихнуть наглеца с коленей. Харрисон пытается помочь ей, но вместо этого неловко пошатывается и валится на Тома сверху. Зендая визжит сквозь хохот, парни смеются и барахтаются на диване, и лишь трель дверного звонка заставляет их успокоиться. Зендая наконец-то выбирается и идет открывать.

— Я в душ, — говорит Том, поднимаясь с дивана. — Если в следующий раз я задумаю в законный выходной согласиться на посещения мероприятия, которое начнется с утра и закончится чуть ли не ночью, напомни мне, что это не лучшая идея.

— Хорошо, — кивает Хаз. Том чмокает его в щеку и уходит.

Зендая раскладывает на низком журнальном столике коробки с доставленной пиццей, достает из холодильника колу и ищет подходящий под настроение фильм на Нетфликсе. Она устраивается посередине разложенного дивана, а Харрисон и вскоре вернувшийся из душа слегка взъерошенный Том по бокам от нее. Им хорошо и уютно. И позже они засыпают втроем на огромном диване, не нуждаясь в одеяле.

Том чувствует себя самым счастливым человеком в мире, когда, проснувшись, видит прижимающихся к нему любимых людей, по-свойски закинувших на него кто руку, а кто ногу. Ему чуточку жарко от ощущения тепла их тел, но он не тревожит их попытками высвободиться из объятий, лишь улыбается и снова закрывает глаза.

Оказывается, любить двоих — можно. Получать от них взаимность — правильно. Из идеальной пары превратиться в идеальное трио и жить без попыток вписаться в дурацкие рамки и категории, установленные обществом — абсолютно _нормально_.


End file.
